HOTTUB RHYTHMS
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Aoi...Kai...mansex in the new GazettE hottub...what more needs to be said? One-shot, unless someone requests more... SMUT.


Warning: MANSEX

Disclaimer: I don't own the GazettE

(a/n) I don't really like this fic...it seems kind of rushed to me. DX

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about this one? It's nice and big." Aoi murmered, motioning to a medium sized hottub.

"Hm...it doesn't have enough jets." his friend murmered, continuing to walk through the aisles. The band had decided on getting a hottub, and had left it up to Kai and Aoi to pick it. "Uhm...this one?"

Aoi shook his head. "Too tiny."

Kai huffed. That one had looked really cool.

"What aboooout...this one?" both said at once. It was perfect. But just in case, they decided to do a month long trial.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later, just after band practice, the stressed Kai decided he would try out the new tub. He stripped, wrapping only a towel around his body as he walked to their new 'spa.' They had settled on a jumbo-sized one, one so large it looked like a hotspring. "A-anyone here?" When he recieved no response, he dropped his towel to the floor, slipping silently into the hot, steamy water. He moaned as the warm water seemed to melt the tension away. "A-ah...damn..." the low setting of the jets caressed his skin softly, yet firmly. Kai sighed lustfully. His secret love for Aoi had been taking a toll, lately. He was unsure of just how long he could keep it quiet, and ever since they had decided on a hottub, well...images of Aoi, completely vulnerable, the two of them all alone in the water, naked, and bodies slick--Kai turned red as he began to grow hard. "Ohhh..." he couldn't really jerk off in the water, could he? If someone walked in...the rational side of his mind said that if he turned the jets on high, no one would be able to see his actions. With this in mind, he began to stroke himself, turning the jets on high. He jumped as he felt something brushing his inner thigh. Long, black hair floated up, followed by the head it was attached to. He moaned when Aoi's chest rubbed against his cock as he resurfaced.

"K-kai? What the--" The drummer threw his head back as his close friend unknowingly serviced him.

"A-aaah...A-aoikun..." The guitarist's body was pressed tightly against his smaller one, and Kai realized with delight that he was naked as well. The smaller man grabbed the back of his crush's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The other man resisted only minutely before giving in to Kai's wandering touches. "Ahn..." Aoi put his hands on Kai's shoulders, massaging them lightly. He forced Kai's mouth open, taking the lead. The drummer moved his hands to Aoi's ass, groping him lustfully. "Aoi...I want you...I want you..." Kai spread his legs, bucking his hips upward into the other brunette's. The guitarist flushed, embarassed. Kai was so horny that he was willing to skip the foreplay altogether? Kai gripped his new lover's cock in answer. "Either take me now, or I'll take you."

Aoi shuddered at the thought. Sure, he was gay, but never before had he been bottom. What the hell had gotten into his beloved Kai? He had no clue, but his libido was loving it. He moved his hand between Kai's thighs, swirling his finger around his friend's entrance teasingly.

"Ah....ahn..." Two slowly pushed inside, only making Kai crave the forbidden pleasure more. Kai touched his lover lovingly as Aoi crooked his fingers, stretching to find his prostate. When he found it, Kai cried out, clinging to him. He kissed Aoi demandingly, both desiring each other too much to continue with preparation for much longer. He ran his tongue along Aoi's, scooting them both down farther into the water until the water reached their chests. The taller man removed his fingers, instead lining himself up with the drummer's entrance. He thrust inside all at once, kissing Kai to muffle his moans. Couldn't have anyone walking in on their little session, now could they? The jets only aroused them more, touching where they couldn't. "I...I love you..." Kai muttered as Aoi began to thrust in and out of him.

The brunette guitarist nodded, too focused on pleasuring his new lover to process what he had said.

"A-aoi!" Kai shifted so Aoi was sitting down with the drummer on his lap. He began to ride him, servicing the other man and himself as best he could. They constantly switched positions, and it soon became a consistent battle to see who could control the other. Aoi eventually won, pinning his lover to the side of the jacuzzi, arms encircling him possessively. Kai screamed as he came, body arching against Aoi's. The guitarist was not far behind.

"K-kai..." He pulled out slowly, both men lethargically sinking into the water. They melted into each other, relief from all the tension over the last few weeks flooding their systems. His mind finally clear enough to disect what Kai had said, Aoi murmered "I love you too, Kai."

The drummer nodded, pulling the naked body of his lover close. "Hey, Aoi-chan...?"

The brunette glanced up at him briefly. "What?"

"...why were you naked in the hot tub..? And why did you resurface between my legs?" The taller brunette turned crimson.

"W-well...I have been thinking about you for awhile now Kai," the guitarist gulped. "And, well, I had been about to...y'know..."

"Jerk off to me?" Kai supplied helpfully.

"...perhaps. And as to why I was underwater...I heard you come in, and didn't want you to see that I was here. Naked. Naked in here. Jerking off to you, naked in here." Kai let loose a few manly chuckles.

"Is that so?"

Aoi nodded. "And...well, I didn't realize that that's where you were...and once I realized what I was touching, well, my body sort of reacted on it's own..."

Kai grinned. "Oh, really now? So your automatic reaction when you see me is to compulsively have sex with me?" Aoi scooted down so his eyes were level with Kai's belly button, everything below his nose completely submerged. Still, Kai could see the adorable pink tint to his cheek. "I love you."

Aoi quickly resurfaced, pressing hot lips to Kai's warm ones. "I love you, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ruki decided to take a dip in the new hottub that morning, he found the water was a bit murkier than usual...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n) ...blame Satchi for convincing me to write this...I couldn't think of a good ending, so I may come back and fix it later...

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
